Nothing
by chlean
Summary: After 2x08, Jenny and Nate did have sex and after the events in the Ball, Jenny finds out she is pregnant, she started a new friendship with Blair and meet a new guy. Meanwhile Nate tries to know why she is different with him, he will find out the truth.


I don´t own the character of Gossip girl

**Summary: **After 2x08, Jenny and Nate did have sex and after the events in the Ball, Jenny finds out she is pregnant, she started a new friendship with Blair and meet a new guy. Meanwhile Nate tries to know why she is different with him, he will find out the truth.

**Nothing**

Jenny fells like shit in that moment, she tries to talk to him, been nice, start their friendship again but he just look not into she but can´t denied that she still have her not so little crush on him. The thing that no one knows is that she feels very weird that month, she has head hack, vomits even she feels more mature. She was afraid, she need an advice but who?, she was only sixteen, a normal teenager doesn´t get pregnant in that age, and less with a guy that you think that is your true love and end being a totally stranger to her. Eric was her best friends but she decide to give him a time with his boyfriend, Dan absolutely not if he find out he probably kill Nate, Serena was like a big sister to her but she probably tell Dan, Chuck, no way and last was Blair. She was her only help, she takes a deep breath and the elevator´s doors open, Blair was in the lining-room waiting for her. They look to each other, Blair indicate her chair so she can sit. Then Blair speaks, like always.

-"Well, well...is little Jenny, what is that important thing that you want to talk about? "- Blair dedicate a sarcastic smile to her, but she can see that she was a little interest

-"I was thinking....that if you...."- she was too scared, but finally takes a breath and speaks-"if you have a pregnancy test"- finally she said it, a awkward silence create between the two girls, the facial expression of Blair change to sarcastic to a shock face, Jenny decide to stand up and go away, but Blair finally speaks

-"It...can´t be"- then she stand up and get closer to the blond girl, Jenny feels horrible, she was an idiot, now has to front to Blair- "Follow me"- and she goes to the upstairs, Jenny remember the first time that she see the Waldorf´s place, was a totally palace to her, but now, was just a normal house. Finally, Blair locks the bathroom´s door, and gives to her a pregnancy test

-"Um...thanks"

Twenty minutes later, Jenny was crying in the bathroom´s floor with Blair hugging her, she can´t be pregnant, just one time she was with a men, and that was with Nate (after the 2x08), she look at Blair and she only said a little whisper "is going to be okay", Jenny dedicate her a little smile and then start to cry again. Suddenly a phone rings, was Blair´s phone, she stand up and get out of the bathroom, Jenny start to hear all the phone´s conversation, specially that the person with she was talking was with Nate.

-"I can´t talk right now Nate"- said Blair in a authority tone, but continues talking-"I´m very busy right now"

_-"__Blair, why I hear someone cries? "- Oh no,_ she was so dead if Blair told him, she thinks that Blair was going to tell him the truth after all, they were Best friends, but Blair have another plans

-"I´m sorry Nate, I´m too busy"- and hang up the phone, she introduce her again in the bathroom and look at Jenny. She takes a deep breath and start to talk to her very carefully- "In which month are you?"- A normal people probably doesn´t understand that question but Jenny understand perfectly

-"I found out two weeks ago but I wasn't too sure" – Jenny could heard how the brunette girl sigh, and for a little moment, she do it too- "what I´m going to do, Blair? I´m only sixteen"- the brunette girl look at her with compassion, and in the same way that a mother sees her baby girl. Then Blair stands up and put her arms in her tiny waist

-"First of all...**we** have to create some excuse for the school and all...maybe a trip or something like that"- Jenny look at her smiling and stand up too, she look her reflection in the mirror, she was _Nothing a_ very big nothing, her makeup was totally damage, her hair was a mess, but she only can see the compassion look of Blair

-"Thank you Blair...but us?"- Blair look at her and then she thinks- "You want to be with me?"- Okay, that was really a shock and awkward moment

-"Well...actually...Carter invite me to a trip for two weeks and in that time we can make some plan or whatever"- Carter, she knows that guy, but she can´t remember his face, anyway, her phone ring, was Nate but she hang up- "Tomorrow at school...you lunch with me and S"

-"Umm....Okay"- again, she look her reflection in the mirror, not a totally mess, but still...she feels like a big Nothing....


End file.
